MLP OC Story
by Lightning Clash
Summary: A tie in to KaleBytes MLP oc story
1. Chapter 1

MLP: OC story

Chapter one of many, a story about the life of a Pegasus called lightning clash and his best friend Clumsy Pencil. Their adventures are about their everyday life in Equestria but it will not always be the same. If you put your OC description in mine or KaleByte's comments, we'll be sure to add them in. Enjoy

 **Chapter 1: Lightning clash**

One new day in pony vile started with Lightning clash, a young Pegasus with a dark grey coat and lightning yellow mane, he is a very competitive but shy Pegasus that was crazy around friends (Probably because he hangs around with pinkie allot). Woke up and left his house when suddenly Valiant Sapphire a dark blue Pegasus flew past at top speed quickly saying "RACE YA!", Lightning took the challenge and flew after him dodging clouds and other pegasi, quite soon they were flying over pony vile's town square, down below clumsy pencil a small, shy, dark green unicorn. His mane was naturally black but he dyed the ends green for his love of green (he still doesn't have his cutie mark though). He was taking his morning stroll; suddenly valiant sapphire flew over him putting clumsy of balance before lightning Zoomed over knocking him into a tree. "HI CLUMSY!" yelled Lightning before flying off to the town hall to look at sweet pops new grape soda purifier.

The mayor was making a speech witch was suddenly interrupted by clumsy entering the crowd. Lightning was amazed at what clumsys new machine could do, soon after the speech and small party, lightning met up with pinkie to pack up the party things pinkie over set up it was hard work but they got it done. When lightning put the party things away at sugar cube corner he was met with a beautiful grey unicorn with a blue mane the mane also had a long black streak through it, she was shy when she noticed lightning, I guess you could call it love at first sight. They were gazing into each other's eyes before pinkie jumped in saying in her always enthusiastic voice "Oh hey, I see you've met my cousin Fun Bun", "um yeh hi" Lightning said quietly and slowly flew out the door and back home. "What a day" Lightning said as he flew past clumsys house hearing sweet pop teasing clumsy about his cutie mark. Lightning giggled to himself as he made his way across the town, what a beautiful night lightning thought to himself before he heard a voice he never herd before shouting "LIGHTNING LIGHTNING DOWN HERE!" he looked down to see Fun Bun calling him from below.

Lightning decided to fly down and talk to her, "um hey Fun Bun what brings you out here?" "I wanted to ask you something, but you flew off before I could say it" Fun bun answered. "Well what was it" Lightning said curiously "well I…. was wondering…if you wanted to um have a picnic at the park with me and pinkie?" Fun bun answered quietly. "Yeh sure I'll come" Lightning said trying to keep calm "Great! I'll see you tomorrow at noon" Fun Bun said excitedly as she ran home. "YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Lightning said while doing a back flip, hundreds of lights came on by the sound of his yelling lightning was instantly embarrassed and raced home before anyone could see him.

The next day Lightning woke up and raced into the market to buy some things for the picnic although he missed breakfast he didn't care as he raced around buying apples, flower, sugar, some of sweet pops soda, he saw clumsy doing his morning walk. Before seeing fun bun carrying a large box of muffins to Derpy. Lightning didn't want Fun Bun to see him yet, seeing he also bought a bunch of flowers so he turned around and flew home, while at home he baked some choc chip muffins and put together some sandwiches, by the time he was finished he turned around to see his little sister Dancing magic, she is a filly, though also dark grey she is an earth pony her mane is pink although she loves dancing she also loves trying to boss Lightning around. She was standing there watching lightning cook "what are you doing?" Dancing magic said in a stern voice "I'm preparing a picnic lunch" lightning said, "OH cool can I come?" Dancing said curiously bating her eyelids. "NO I'm going on the picnic with someone else and no one else" "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" Dancing said disappointedly while turning around and leaving the room.

By this time, it was noon and Lightning rushed off to the park there sat Fun Bun and Pinkie "Hey Fun Bun I brought sandwiches and muffins" "Muffins did somebody say muffins?" Lightning heard a voice nearby suddenly Derpy came around a tree and snatched the muffins right out of Lightning's hooves "Hey!" Lightning shouted "Don't worry about I've brought some of pinkies" Fun Bun soothingly said. Lightning sat down next to fun bun and placed out the sandwiches and grape soda. As lightning and Fun Bun talked Pinkie got bored and left, after the picnic Fun Bun asked if Lightning wanted to be her special somepony Lightning instantly said yes and gave her a big hug. The day drew on as they hung out and talked soon it was night and lightning said bye to Fun Bun before going home.

THANKS guys for reading the first chapter of many hoped you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**OC MLP STORY**

Another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 this chapter is set a few months after the first one let me know if you want any side chapters. Keep putting your OC's in the comments. ENJOY.

 **Chapter 2: Clumsys B-day**

3 months later…

It was the first day of spring and lightning had slept in, it's always hard to wake up in the morning after being bossed around by Twilight. Lightning woke up with a start knowing that it was Clumsys birthday tomorrow and he had a lot of work to do. Lightning was flying over the market when he saw clumsy making his way through the crowd "oh crap" Lightning thought to himself before duking behind a cloud so Clumsy didn't see him. Down below Clumsy was suddenly distracted by Apple Jack buking a tree and bumped into Flutter Shy "Oh my, I'm so sorry please forgive me" cried Flutter Shy "No it was my fault, I'm so clumsy" they had a little laugh and parted ways. Lightning saw Clumsy walk home to his new house "Now's my chance" Lightning thought to himself and rushed over to sugar cube corner where Pinkie Pie and Fun Bun were waiting "Hey Pinkie Hey Fun Bun" Lightning exclaimed "Ready to get to work first take this cake to twilights house" Pinkie ordered "Ok see you soon" Lightning said and flew off with the cake strapped to the underside of his body.

He made his way to the library and met twilight "Here's the cake twilight" Lightning said and left to get the rest of the party stuff. When he got back pinkie was finishing packing the party canon and party wagon "I see I'm not needed here" lightning said "you can meet me and Fun Bun at the library" Pinkie ordered. So again lightning made his way over to the library when he arrived Fun Bun was setting up a banner for pinkie "Hey Fun Bun" Lightning said happily "heeey" Fun Bun said without stopping what she was doing. Lightning walked into the library to help pinkie put up the decorations it took the rest of the day by the time he and pinkie was finished It was midnight "well bye Pinkie Bye Fun Bun" Lightning said with a yawn before going home to bed.

The next morning Lightning made his way to Clumsys new house "Hey Clum…. Oh jeez I swear I just got here" Lightning said as he entered the room "Early birthday gift eh" Lightning said in a teasing voice short after. "So it's your birthday where do you want to go" "I just need to drop off a few books at twilights" Clumsy exclaimed. Lightning and Clumsy was walking through the market "where is everypony?" Clumsy asked, Lightning said nothing Clumsy was a bit confused but didn't think any more of it when they arrived at Twilights all the lights were off "I hope she's home" clumsy thinks to himself. As Clumsy opens the door everypony shouts SURPRIZE! Clumsy jumps like three feet into the air, "So this is where everypony is" clumsy said while taking a few deep breaths Sweet Pop runs up to him saying "Happy birthday Clumsy Lightning and pinkie through this surprise party for you" "HIT IT DJ!" Pinkie yelled, the music started and everypony started dancing, drinking grape soda and eating cake the day stretched on soon the moon rose and the sun fell most of the pony's left when Apple Jack turned off pinkies music and said "Now everypony grab a partner and start a dancing" Apple Jack started playing slow dancing music. Clumsy grabbed sweet pops hoof "may I have this dance" Clumsy said to sweet pop, across the room lightning clash grabbed Fun Bun's hoof and said "My I have this dance" All the pony's had partners and were dancing all through the night when suddenly, hard dubstep music came on, PINKIE! Everypony said angrily "sorry I was getting bored" Pinkie said. As the slow music came on everypony started dancing Lightning and Fun Bun were staring into each other's eyes slowly leaning in closer and closer before their lips met. It was clear as day they were full on making out this lasted awhile before they separated and looked around blushing a bit by this time the party was over everypony set off for home "wow you to were really into each other" Clumsy said teasingly "Oh come on everypony knows what you and sweet pop get up to some times" lightning said with a laugh as Clumsy entered his house "Bye" the said to each other before parting their way.

Well there you go guys Chapter 2 hope you enjoyed, Lightning Clashes and Fun Buns relationship is just gona get better and better…. ;)


	3. Diamond sword

OC MLP story

Diamond sword

Hey guys hope you like this side chapter sorry I haven't been writing that much lately.

Side cpt: 1

One fine day in pony vile started out just as any other for Diamond sword a dark blue coloured unicorn with a light and dark blue mane, he works at a café near pinkies place and sometimes does work with the princess. Diamond woke up and went to sugar cube corner for breakfast Diamond sword loved to practice his amazing sword forms but never wanted to do so on an empty stomach. Diamond was eating a dandelion sandwich when Lightning Clash flew over him at top speed blowing over a lot of the tables and plates over. "lucky I was holding my sandwich" Diamond thought to himself. Fun bun and Pinkie pie came out to clean up When Lightning clash came flying over once more but this time being closely pursued by Rainbow dash. Diamond walked off to lightning's house to meet up with lightning and rainbow dash because he usually hangs out with them during the day and likes to show off with them, when he arrived they were not to be seen on the door there was a note _Dear Diamond sword me and rainbow dash have some very important work todo for the princess today and won't be able to hang today keep being awesome! Signed Lightning clash and Rainbow dash._ "Oh great now what am I going todo today" Diamond wondered. Diamond decided to go see what clumsy was doing (Clumsy was lightning's best friend) When he arrived he saw that clumsy was helping Sweet pop move large boxes of grape soda "Hey clumsy you need some help with those?" Diamond asked "Sure it will get it done faster" Clumsy answered "Why isn't sweet pop helping" Diamond said moving boxes"

"Oh she is just here for what she calls "moral support" Lightning said with a laugh "Oh right". Half the day went past before they finally moved all the boxes to the train station "You want to get some lunch I'm starving" Clumsy said as his stomach let out a large gurgle "I hear ya" Diamond said.

After Diamond, Clumsy and sweet pop ate lunch Diamond was called in to work Princess Celestia was going to the Crystal Empire and needed a few royal guard to escort her it wasn't that interesting just standing next to the princess with a blank expression for a few hours looking out for suspicious activity that took the rest of the day. Diamond sword finally arrived home where he was greeted with a sorry we had to miss ya today party all his friends were there even DJ pon-3 what a party. Long after midnight the last guest leaved leaving Diamond a chance to rest.

And there you go guys hope you enjoyed my first side chapter a little short unfortunately.


End file.
